


Ten, the Breadwinner

by The_Dead_Angel



Series: WAYV Addams family! [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Addams Family Levels of Violence, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Chaos, Fluff, Kisses, Lucas just vibes, M/M, Not Beta Read, This is cute, Waltzing, a fun time, a normal day with ten, ten is still the back bone of this household, the amount of times they use pet names shouldn't be allowed, wow I didn't know that was even a tag, yuwin shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dead_Angel/pseuds/The_Dead_Angel
Summary: chenle likes to climb walls, the twins just want to play with a guillotine, Lucas vibes and Ten has a date!Ora day in the life of Ten QianAddams family au!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: WAYV Addams family! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963606
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Ten, the Breadwinner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! this was supposed to be light and cute because writers block hit me hard! I am still proud of this and hope you like it! Fun fact! this title also comes from an Addams family episode.

Ten woke up with a kiss and a smile. When he pulled back and opened his eyes he saw his husband. He continued to lay in his bed staring at the other. It’s quiet that morning, Chenle must've been asleep. He looked at his husband the same way he did when they first met, in love, and couldn't try to hide it. Kun had been dressed as if ready to go do something, yet from what Ten could tell, he had nothing to do. It piqued Ten’s interest to know what would happen. He didn't say anything. He instead, got up and went to get ready for the day. He kept his usual attire of a black flowy button-down and black pants, he kept his shoes off, he wanted to go to the garden today. 

As he walked out, his husband had already left. It made his eyebrows raise in confusion but he kept on with his day. He checked on Chenle to see that he was still sleeping, longer than usual but not unwelcome. The twins were in their playroom, Yangyang sat at the electric chair with excitement while Renjun played with the switches. Children these days just love to have fun. Lucas could be heard playing the organ, taking some downtime, he deserved it. Kun was nowhere to be found, Ten hoped to find him soon. He didn't want this free day to go to waste.

He went around the house looking to see if there was anything to do. An ax made it behind his head. Ten laughed. 

_ Well, at least Winwin tried _ . He continued around the house. When he went to the garden, Xiaojun was there. Xiaojun looked out the window, pensive and in thought. Ten went to go cut the roses off his stems, Xiaojun would talk when he was ready. 

“I love you, Ten.” Xiaojun still looked put the window but kept his voice gloomy. Ten cut one of the roses off, the stems grew beautiful this year. 

“I know.” He did. Xiaojun didn't say it often, but he did things and cared for the other in ways that Ten knew. Xiaojun never said it, but he was very emotional when it came to it. He tended to keep to himself but when he joined the family, he fit right in. He talked with Ten when he could. They had been best friends since forever and they didn't have to talk every day to keep that relationship.

It stayed quiet after that. Ten cut his stems, Xioajun stayed looking out the window. A calm start to his day. A cry startled them, Chenle had awoken. Ten made a move towards the door when he saw Xiaojun look towards him. He looked as if he had something to say. 

“I’m happy you’ve been happy, you really deserve it.” Ten smiled. It was rare for the other to compliment him.

“Thank you, I love you.”

“I know.” Ten walked out and went to his son.

When Chenle saw his father, he stopped crying and smiled instead. He lifted his arms in hopes of being picked up, yet didn’t realize he couldn’t stand on his own yet and promptly fell on his butt. That didn’t stop his smile, instead it made him even more excited, a loud laugh leaving the other. Ten smiled at his child. 

Chenle was abandoned too, Kun found him this time. Kun walked around the cemetery trying to find his sons and in a way, he did. Chenle was found abandoned near an open grave. Kun took him home as soon as he took one look. Ten found him upside down when the children decided to play with him and he fell in love too. 

Ten picked up Chenle and cooed at his face. He bounced Chenle up and down, making more laughs come out.

He felt arms around his waist after a particularly high bounce. When he turned Kun was there to hold him and secure the other. Chenle, still in the air. Kun leaned down to give the other a soft kiss. 

“My love, what if he gets stuck up there?” 

“He can crawl on the ceiling. You know he likes his spider friends.” It happened once. Chenle wasn’t thrown, he just made it to the ceiling by himself. He played with the cobwebs and crawled anywhere. It took forever to get him down. 

“I do, I just worry.” 

“I know, my darling. Why don’t we go take a night out? You’ve been so stressed, it would do you good.” Kun perked up at that. Chenle fell down between them, his face still having his signature smile. 

“That would be good. Usual place? Usual time?” 

Instead of a nod, he gave the other a kiss on the forehead. Chenle left with Kun after that, his laughter could be heard throughout the house. Ten left the room and heard a voice call out to him. He ignored it, this was a common occurrence and he didn’t want to be stuck in the closet for hours on end today. He has a date with his husband today. 

He walked with elegance, head high, and light steps. As the head of the house, he had to be confident and strong. He walked towards the playroom seeing if the children were still there. Renjun laid on the bed of the guillotine while Yangyang held the string. Ten cleared his throat and Yangyang let go, Renjun sat up before the blade reached his head. Yangyang ran towards to engulf the other in a hug.

“Papa! Papa! We were testing the guillotine, the blade is sharp and shiny now. Do you want to test it?” His eyes shined with excitement. Renjun walked to his other side, his excitement was more subdued, most likely for not being able to test the guillotine. 

“I would, my love, but we don't have time today to clean all the mess it will leave. You need to go with your Baba. Renjun and I are going to be working with uncle Xiaojun on our spirit work.” Renjun perked up at hearing that. Yangyang deflated, becoming putty in Ten’s arms. 

“Really Papa?” They both said in unison. 

“Yes, my loves. We’ll play with the guillotine tomorrow. How about you try to convince Baba to play? He loves a good guillotine.” It must’ve been that exciting for him, Yangyang ran out the room leaving Ten and Renjun. 

“Papa, who are we reaching for today?” Ten grabbed Renjun’s hand and led the way towards the cemetery. The sun was out, they needed umbrellas. Xiaojun wasn’t there yet, he must be still getting supplies. 

“That’s a surprise, little one. Let’s just say, she misses you very much.” He went towards the grave of one of their dear family members that died within the last month. The funeral was a delightfully dreadful affair. Renjun had the time of his life. 

“You don't mean?” 

“Oh he does.” Xiaojun came up from behind them. He carried the usual herbs and tools needed for the seance. He made a triangle of chalk, laid down the crystal ball and they all sat at each end. They held hands and closed their eyes. 

\----

Ten laid on the floor of the cemetery, the moon hitting his face with its glow. Kun drew him, with love in every stroke. 

“My eternal moonshine, I love it when I paint you.” Kun spoke with tenderness. Ten smiled and looked towards his husband. Everything about that night had been perfect. It started right after the seance. Renjun seemed so excited to talk to his auntie Handong, she was what made Renjun interested in the dark forces. They talked for hours, until Kun came in for their date. The others left. “I could only hope that I’ve given your face justice.” 

“My everything, don't worry about such things, for my art could never bring justice to yours.” Ten loved to draw his family. Kun always had an interesting face to draw, so soft, yet hard set in some places, his eyes were light and bright yet contained a darkness that Ten fell for in the first place, his lips are such a beautiful pink, his skin still as smooth and soft as it’s always been. Ten loved drawing his family, but Kun was his muse.

Ten moved forward to look at the drawing. It was good, Kun underestimated his abilities, he got everything about him just right. He looked at Kun blushing and looking away. He leaned forward to capture the other in a kiss. Ten grabbed at the other’s hair, pulling lightly. Kun must’ve dropped the supplies, Ten felt hands on his hips. The kiss grew more passionate and Ten felt a smile come on to his lips. He pulled away when he felt the others tongue swipe at the others lip. 

“Kun.” The other chased after his lips to no avail. His eyes remained closed while Ten stared. The night felt calm around them, too calm for them. “I think your drawing captures me perfectly. It’s like looking into a mirror! I know that this will definitely go on the wall of my self portraits. I love this. I love you.” He leaned forward for another kiss.

“I love you more than the moon.” Kun said against the other’s lips.

“I love you more than the stars.” He did. “Let’s go home.” 

“Yea, let’s go home.” They loved each other and while this date didn't last long, they didn't need it to. All they needed was some private time, now they needed their family. They picked up their stuff and went towards the house. Holding hands the whole way. 

When they walked in, chaos reigned. Winwin had a sword in his hand, looking for Yuta like a madman. Yuta hid on the ceiling, watching Winwin with cold eyes. Chenle was there too, playing with his spiders. Renjun laid once again at the bed of the guillotine. Xiaojun levitated.

Yangyang holding the string. Lucas played something dark and mysterious on the organ. The pair in front looked at each other in amusement. 

“Baba! Papa!” Yangyang let go and just like earlier, Renjun sat up before the blade could even touch him. They both ran towards them in joy. Winwin composed himself and stood like a soldier at the sight of his brother. Yuta came down from the roof while Chenle remained. He would come down eventually. Hopefully. Lucas stopped playing.

“Don't stop at our accord, we love it when you have fun! Lucas play something for me?” Lucas gave him a toothy grin and played a soft and enchanting song. The others, while hesitant did continue on with their games. The twins did get to test the guillotine, not on themselves, on Renjun’s failed homework instead. Winwin continued to fight with Yuta. Chenle stayed up. Xiaojun went to him to meet the spiders. 

“Darling, how long has it been since we’ve waltzed?” Kun smiled at his husband. He moved forward to grab his waist in one hand and his hand in the other. They melted together.

  
“Oh, my eternity, its been  _ hours _ .” They moved in unison. While the chaos reigned around them. It’s so unperfectly them. Ten would trade anything for this moment, for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twt! @singsunshine  
> leave a kudos/comment!  
> I hope you all have a lovely day! I love you all! :D


End file.
